1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyzing means and methods in general and, more particularly, analyzing means and methods for analyzing an earthen core.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
An earthen core analyzer includes a test cell which contains an earthen core. A tomographic system is used for testing the earthen core and provides signals corresponding to the tests. While the earthen core is being tested, a fluid is provided to the earthen core as part of the testing. The signals from the tomographic system are used to determine the porosity of the earthen core.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.